Ancestral memories
by Azaloft The Fallen
Summary: Kuou academy has official became a co-ed school and our protagonist a half human, half kitsune has now joined kuou and is basically stuck there with the devils, now what misfit adventure will occur? and with who? fallen angels? devil? youkai? angel? god? who know whats going to happen until you read it! OC(sightly OP) x harem issei X harem
1. Ancient memories

Chapter 1: The ancient's memory

**OC info**

Name: Kageto Tenzai

Age: 17

Race: half kitsune half human

Gender: male

Hair colour: pitch black

Eye colour: sky blue

Sacred gear: Ancestor's soul

Ancestor's soul- Allows the user to draw on pervious memories from past lives and allow a small percentage of the user power from the pass life.

Abilities: senjutsu and magic

Senjutsu-it allows the user to draw in energy from the natural and add it to the user's own and when using this skill it allow the user to use special move e.g foxfire.

Magic- it allows the user to summon varies element and command it by using using energy from the user.

Weapons: masamune and muramasa

Masamune- This blade is said to be able to cut though anything and even can be a rift in space. (Cough cough true and don't ask why because it's my OC)

Muramasa accursed blade- This blade has a horrible blood thirst which will never be quenched. Should this blade no absorb at least one drop of blood within the duration of 1 month it will go berserk and will try to kill all living beings. This cursed blade has 2 main abilities which is the absorption of blood from target and the secondary ability is the manipulation of blood into any shape at will.

Nature: chaotically neutral

**ANCESTRAL MEMEORIES NOW BEGINS**

Personality: I don't know the personality will be made from this story XD

There, this place called the Kuou Academy it used to be a female only school until recent when it became a co-ed. My names kageto tenzai and I'm going to be join this school and don't ask me why my parent forced me to join this stupid school. I swear it's because they want me to get a girlfriend I swear…

Today is the first day of me going to Kuou Academy I walk into the academy I look around and WTF… I swear that this is a co-ed school but there is not one male in sight. I as I walk through the academy the girl are all chatter about something either something that just happen or me.

I go into my class sit down and waited for the teacher to enter the class. After awhile the teacher enters the class and the student each set into their seats. I look around hoping for another male after a bit a finally spot the first male who is also in Kuou academy. I felt a lot better now that I finally spotted another male.

The teacher told us to start introducing ourselves as each of us introduced ourselves I noticed that the other male was called issei and none of the females liked him. All girls in the room had a reaction like "ewww" or "grosss" meanwhile when I introduced myself it was more like "awwww" or "cute". I wonder what that guy did to make all the girls to hate him already.

During the break I walked up to issei to ask him why so many girls dislike him. He responsed with I quote "what? What do u mean they dislike me, I need them to like me so I CAN CREATE MY HAREM!" and with that I figured out why so many of the girls disliked him. I sighed and went back to my seat

During the food break I go around and to explore the academy and I noticed this really old building near the back of the school. I walked into the building and walked around after walking around I noticed that this building is basically abandon. I decided that I was going to make this place where I go during food break so that the girls won't swarm me.

As time passed I got into a habit rush into class then obtain my food, go into that building and enjoy my food. Well all was good until someone goes into the build which I normal stay in and try to creep up on this person. I was able to sneak up on this person and this girl has black wings coming out of her back.

The girls and there's this weird circle thingy coming out from her come then a bolt of lightning strikes me. I get knocked out from the bolt and when I woke up the girl was no longer there.

On that day when I meet that girl I went home wondering what she about half an hour after I get home I had this horrible headache. After a bit I fainted and had this weird dream were I met all these different people and they were say some random things but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

The next day it continued as usual until I got home I had another dream just like the one I experience yesterday. As time pass the word that they said were getting more and clearer. It was something along the lines of "Were your pass life"

At the end of that dream I feel a strange pain everywhere in my body and at the end of the pain somehow tails grew from my body. I had some random memory of this person fight different people and his training. I was confused and figure that this is just another one of those dreams which I have been having. I just walked off and found somewhere to lie down and waited for the dream to pass by.

The next morning woke up and saw that my tails were still there I then I had another one of those dreams but this time I was able to hear everything. There was ten-twenty different people there and started to explain what was happening. From what I was able to gain these people are all my pass lives.

They start to teach me how to use my powers and the in and out of the supernatural world. They said that I have the same amount of power of an 4 winged angel or devil and spell and abilities of being a kitsune will come to me naturally meanwhile my magic spell will be tutored to me by a person chosen randomly.

When I finally woke up from the dream I hear this voice in my head and looked around for who say that. The voice said _"I'm in your head, u know the guy from the dream. Yep I'm real and before u ask the other people are not allowed to talk to you unless in that dream, the rules of this ability is strange but it works."_

"Alright so how do I use these powers of mine?"

"_You don't need to speak aloud you, just think of that and I will be able to hear it. Back to your original question, to summon your power just put your focus on the area of where you want it to appear."_

"_Okay I will try that"_

I focus on this area outside my window and this blue wisp appeared in that area. As I moved my focus the blue wisp follow were my focus goes. When I increased my focus the wisp increased in size and as I drop my focus the wisp slowly disappears.

"_Okay are there any other powers that I should be aware of?"_

"_There are other kitsune abilities but you can't use them yet"_

"_Wait what, aren't you suppose to teach me magic"_

"_Well all the magic abilities which I know how to use is large scale, so unless you find somewhere there's no people or if u want to show the world your power"_

"_Okay fine"_

"_I will find somewhere to learn magic and you better teach me"_

"_Oh yeah before u go to school you better hide your tails"_

"_How does one hides your tails?"_

"_Just think of your tails disappearing and it will happen"_

I get ready for academy today and off I go, when I got to the border of the academy the voice says_ "I'm sensing a lot of different devils in this academy"_

"_Huh? What?"_

"_Exactly what I said I am sensing devils in this academy"_

"_There are devils here? They all look normal…"_

"_You idiot u think that only you can disguise yourself?"_

"_Oh, they can do that. Now I feel stupid"_

"_Now you feel stupid, I thought you were born stupid"_

"_So what and I supposed to do now?"_

"_I suggest that u just continue doing as you have been and when and if the devil go look for u, I will tell you what to do"_

I did as I was told and I walked into the school, went to my class and everything went fine nothing, I mean it nothing happened on that day _nothing_ at all I promise. Its true nothing at all… fine I met this chick with giant breast and red hair nothing else happened I swear.

"_Don't go near that girl again"_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_I'm pretty sure from the aura which the girl was releasing that she is devil"_

"_What? She's a devil; she doesn't like anything like what I thought devils were… oh yeah the disguise thingy"_

"_*sigh* I knew it you were born stupid"_

"_Hey I'm not stupid!"_

As I was on my way home I met these weird people and when I tried to get out of the way they would keep blocking so there only one thing to do

"LET ME PASS!"

"Why should we let u pass?"

"FINE"

I start walking away from the group so that I can go through a different route to my home before I was able to get far away

They yelled "YOU COME BACK HERE"

"WHAT WHY"

"CAUSE I TOLD YOU TO COME BACK HERE AND YOU WILL LISTEN OR ELSE"

"OR ELSE WHAT? HUH?"

This guy suddenly summons a spear made out of light in his hand and then threw it at me

"_DODGE NOW THAT SPEAR HURTS ME SO YOU MIGHT DIE FROM THAT SPEAR"_

I did as I was told and I dodged the spear

"_Okay now listen to everything I say and do as I said and you just might live. First things first focus on that guy that just threw the spear and try to summon a wisp"_

I did just as he said and a wisp appear the wisp was burning up whatever it was touch and soon devoured the guy and he disappeared

"_Damn I forget how powerful fox-fire is after not see it for so long. Now rinse and repeat, chop, chop get to it now"_

I did as I was told and I was able to "kill?""Defeat?" all but one of those people and that person was enrage and charged at me I tried summon a wisp again but it didn't work

"_Shit that guys too strong to just defeat with the fox-fire, okay here's the plan A:DODGE B: umm I will figure that out later"_

"_You better figure something out" _as I dodge one of that guy's punches

"_Let try this set yourself ablaze from your mind's eye and then punch the bastard"_

"_I understood everything up to the mind's eye part"_

"_Basically put the imagine of your current surroundings into your head then use your mind and change the imagine to your liking however the more bigger the change the power u need. If the change is impossible to occur it will be a illusion which mean it will only take up a tiny amount of your energy. If you wish to cast spell it more effective to just cast it but using this method it allows you to skip the training and just make whatever you want happen, happen. I will go into more details later"_

"_So imagine whatever I want and it will happen, gotcha"_

I then imagine myself being set on fire but the fire doesn't burn and will only burn the people which I wish to be harmed. After igniting myself I started to throw punches randomly at him hoping that one of them would hit. That guy was easily able to dodge the poor punches which I was throwing but the fire that was coming off my body was able to slightly damaging him.

That guy notice that my flames are damaging him so he leaped back and stretched out his wing and flew up and just throwing light spears at me

"_Umm what do I do now?"_

"_set see what spell do u want to do. You have a few opinions to kill that little birdy, A shoot him down with a lightning bolt, B fireball, C jump up and punch him in the face. Now choose"_

"_Umm option C?"_

"_Gather your energy at your feet and either you make invisible platforms or you just jump up and hit him in the face"_

"_So umm gather energy in my feet then jump?"_

"_Yes what else do you think you would have to do?"_

"_Umm how do u gather energy?"_

"_JUST FOCUS ON YOUR LEGS"_

I begin gathering energy in my legs and I jump and was able to hit him due to him being shock that I was able to jump up that high and hit him.

After that tiring fight I would like nothing better than just go home and get some sleep. But before I was able to do anything he YELLED: _"BEHIND YOU THERES SOMEONE"_

Well that's all guys and yes that's a cliff hanger

Please do comment it makes it so that I feel someone is reading this and cares about it so please do comment.

If you are wondering about the weapons on my OC and the other stuff it will be implemented later.


	2. The meeting

Last time on Ancestral memories

_I begin gathering energy in my legs and I jump and was able to hit him due to him being shock that I was able to jump up that high and hit him._

_After that tiring fight I would like nothing better than just go home and get some sleep. But before I was able to do anything he YELLED: _"BEHIND YOU THERES SOMEONE"

Chapter 2:

**Ancestral memories**

I turn around and see this girl wearing very skimpy (cough cough raynare cough cough) and has wings like those guys which I kill or something. The girl yells "WHAT DID U DO TO THEM TELL ME NOW!"

"Umm I didn't do anything I just passed by"

"_You know that probably would not work right?" _

"_Well it at least a shot"_

The girl stretches out her wing and spawns a light spear in her hand and then throws it at me.

"_Like I said it not going to work"_

"_Okay now any bright ideas?"_

"_This is girl is strong then all of those people combined so I recommend you to RUN."_

I listened to him and turned around and run as fast as I could. The Girl yells "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY YOU LITTLE BASTARD" and then spawns ten or twenty spears around her and they all charged at me.

"_Umm what do I do now, I don't think I can get away"_

"_Okay you know before when you jumped up to hit that guy right do the same thing but just run instead and confident focus on our feet."_

I focus on my legs and bolted towards my house, hoping that she wouldn't be able to kill me before I was able to get away. She continues throwing light spears at me and one of them was able to shoot my army. But other than that I was able to get home without any other injures.

When I got home my parent seen to have left a note on the table for me it says

"We recently got a job in America so we have leave sorry, that we didn't bring you with us. I assume by now you now the situation about angels, devils, fallen angels, before you ask why you didn't tell me this. We didn't want you to be involved in interaction with these 3 different factions. We originally plan for you to live a normal life and never get involved with factions and if anything happen we would protect you.

We are leaving now and not staying to protect you because it's the fastest way to develop your power and be able to protect yourself. We can't stay around and help you with your training because our scared gear interacts negatively with yours. We have left you our treasure Masamune and Muramasa . These blades are in the draw to your left under a fake bottom.

The Masamune is able to cut though anything and is able to cut a rift in space if you are skilled enough. There are various techniques that can be performed with this blade, there are a few of my favourite techniques list in the next few pages.

The Muramasa this blade once it has deemed you a worthy master it will not allow you to die or allow someone to steal the blade. If someone who you don't wish touch this blade, touches it I will slowly drain away the person's life. If the muramasa doesn't deem you as its master then place it in back in the draw were you found it. This blade once deeming you are its master it was create a link with you, normally it allows you to communicate with the blade."

I turned the page and see a few neat techniques they were "reality rift", "void slash" and "shinigami's portal"

"_It seem like your parents are quite strong consider they have 2 different legendary blades the Masamune and the Muramasa. These blades are considered top tier and have been handle by many legendary heroes and villains. You should go and grab Muramasa and see if you can get that sword to acknowledge you as its master."_

I got up and go over to the draw said in the letter and then go through the stuff before getting to the fake bottom. I open the fake bottom pick up the two swords and I pulled one of the two blades out of its scabbard and I look at the blade it was a beauty. There was nothing happening so I assume that, that blade is Masamune and the other blade is Muramana.

I pulled Muramasa out from its scabbard and the blade started to shimmer and then I fainted and got pulled into a dream. The dream was a battlefield littered with thousand of thousands of different blades, I went around and I called out to see if anyone was there.

I start walking around looking for someone or something, after a bit of a walk I spotted this girl with long black hair and a small petite body (umm like one of them loli you know small, cute, weak. Umm imagine koneko with long black hair and yep that's basically it). She was sitting on a pile of dead people.

I walk up to her and ask her what she was doing and if she was one of my pass life or something.

She responded with "…"

"Are you able to talk? Umm how about this I will ask yes or no questions and you respond with either nodding or shaking your head. If you understood that please nod your head"

She didn't do anything and just continue sitting here doing nothing at all. I continue asking her stuff just there non-stop ask her stuff. After a long, long time I gave up with asking her question and sat down next to her and waited for her to do something.

She finally opened her mouth and said "why do u want my power"

"Huh who are you? Are you one of my pass lives?"

"I'm Muramasa the blade which you currently have in your hand; now tell me why you wish to have my power"

"I want your power so I can protect myself against whatever danger that might appear and do something for what my parents has done for me"

"Very well I will lend you my power only when you are in a life threatening danger should you draw me at any other time I will absorb your life until you stop using my power"

"But..."

I got forced out of the dream and the blade was sheathed again and I picked up the blade, I said "will you ever allow me to use you without being in a life threatening situation". There was no reaction but I was still thankful that I was allowed to use the blade at least.

"_Hmm it seem like the blade has deemed you worth, I never thought one of the legendary blade would deem you worth to wield them"_

"_Umm I don't think that the blade actually has deemed me worthy but it will allow me to use it in life threatening situation"_

"_Well that explain a lot about how you are able to survive the holding the blade"_

"_Did you really think that little of me come on at least a little bit of confidence please "_

After two or three minute I start feeling faint and I just fainted and dropped to the floor.

I woke up the next day and I thought about if I should go to school because of my current situation and there are people at my school who are devils.

"_You may as well go because if you don't go they will think that something fishy is happening"_

"_You really think that going to the school is the smartest idea?"_

"_What's there to lose because if you think about it sooner or later you have to deal with them, you may as well encounter them as soon as possible because they maybe friend. If they are friendly then they can probably help you master some magic spell or teach you some."_

"_Umm aren't you suppose to teach me spell not and not getting someone else to teach me"_

"_I would teach you but your current energy pool is too small to cast any of my spells, you at least need 6 wings worth of power to use one of my weaker techniques"_

"_Fine then"_

I listened to him and I went off to school again. On the way to school I met this girl that looks a lot like the girl that was shooting spears and me. She whispered something like "god damn it I wish that I can switch my current target for him". I felt a shiver go now my spine when she was mumbling something.

"_She is the girl who you ran from you; know that girl with spear spawning everywhere. Don't worry she doesn't seem like she going to attack you"_

"_Okay then I hope you know what you are doing"_

"…"

"_Yeah yeah ancient person thingy"_

I continue going to hey school where I meet this girl that I met before you know the girl you know with red hair and large breast (cough cough rias cough cough)

"_Go up to her and ask her to talk about devil and stuff"_

"_Didn't you say not to go near her?"_

"_That was before we met those falling angel, we have to become friends with one faction and because you already became enemies with the fallen angel group so it better to be allies with one faction at least"_

I did as I was told I walk up to her and whisper "Umm can I have a talk with you it's about devils and stuff" Her mouth was wide open and then I said "Umm you better close your mouth, there quite a lot of people around"

She closed her mouth and whispered back "I will meet you later in the building near the back of the school, the one which you normal stay at"

"Alright I will meet you there"

I went to the building during the break and I noticed that the building wasn't so well abandon looking. It has fresh paint and the furniture was new too. I walked in and I found myself looking at 4 people (cough cough Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Risa cough cough)

"Alright what did you want to talk to me about?"

"_What should I say, a little help here please"_

"_Ask her about the fallen angel because only one faction is normally in a area and if she would help you with your magic"_

"I met these fallen angel are you guy doing something? By the way can you help me with my magic?"

"Huh fallen angel they aren't suppose to be here, I do thank you for the information but I will not help teach you magic"

"_Well that's good news"_

"_Huh, Why"_

"_She reacted to fallen angel being here so that means that she is not collaborating with them so that mean we can stay here without being attacked by two factions at least"_

"_What seriously you are telling me we could have walked straight into a trap?"_

"_It was a reason we had to take, like I said before if they were collaborating with them they would of thought something fishy was happen and if we didn't talk to them then we might just die there and then if she was on the fallen angel's side"_

"_Anything else I should ask them about?"_

"_Nothing else is necessary to be ask you can just do as you like"_

Rias "so who are you or better yet what are you"

"I think I'm human and I believe I have a scared gear"

Rias sudden has a horrible glint in her eye and then she ask "would you like to join my peerage"

"_I recommend not joining her peerage because it basically makes you her slave"_

"No thank you"

Yep I just ruined and chances of him join rias' peerage

I honestly don't like protagonist if he's strong to join someone's peerage

Any ways please do comment

Commenting makes it feel like someone cares about these stories


	3. The Perv

_Rias "so who are you or better yet what are you"_

"_I think I'm human and I believe I have a scared gear"_

_Rias sudden has a horrible glint in her eye and then she ask "would you like to join my peerage"_

"_I recommend not joining her peerage because it basically makes you her slave"_

"_No thank you"_

Chapter 3: The perv

**Ancestral memories**

There wasn't anything else to ask Rias so I left the building and went back to class were there was a transfer student. It was the girl from early that girl (cough cough yuuma / raynare cough cough), the girl was told to introduce herself it went something like this

"Hello everyone my name is Yuuma Amano, I like anything sweet and my hobbies are singing and dancing. Please do treat me well" then she gave everyone a really nice simile then waited for the teacher to give her the next set of instructions

"Yuuma Amano your seat will be next to issei the boy in the back"

The girls all said "try to stay away from him, he's a huge pervert"

Yuuma ask "he can be that bad can him?"

"He is that bad, STAY AWAY FROM HIM"

"I'M NOT THAT BAD COME ON" – Issei

"I'm sure you're not" - Raynare

Raynare goes over to her seat and said to Issei "I hope we get along" then she smiles

Issei puts on a silly grin and said "I hope we can get along as well"

I face palmed and went thought are you FUCKING KIDDING ME

"_What the hell is that girl's plan?"_

"_I believe that boy has what you call a sacred gear"_

"_What sacred gear does he have?"_

"_How do you except me to do that?_

"_You noticed that there were devils here so can't you find out what sacred gear he has"_

"_I noticed there was devil, but I did ever say who they were or anything"_

"_Fine whatever, if you can't do it then just say you can't do it. Should I tell the devils about that girl?"_

"_Do as you wish"_

"_Is that a yes or is it a no?"_

"…"

After school I went to the "abandoned" building again, I looked around for were Rias and the rest were. I basically searched the whole entire building before I came across this door which I never saw before when I entered it I found Rias and her peerage in the room.

Akeno said "buchou someone's looking for you"

Rias walks out from this room looking like she was about to have a shower or something.

"So what did you need me for?" Rias said while crossing her arms under her breast

"I noticed this fallen angel in the school"

"Hmm interesting by any chance is she the new transfer student?"

"Yes, why did you know already?"

"Don't worry about her I have plans for her, she shouldn't bother you as long as you stay out of her business"

With that said I walked home as usual and when I got home the voice said _"get out Masamune and start practising some techniques with it"_

I went over to draw and got Masamune out from the false bottom and got the notes out and read them

Void Slash

Void slash by focusing your energy into the blade then cutting the air it will cause a rift in space to occur. This technique is used as a defence against any projectile attack and with good mastery of this technique it will be developed into shinigami's portal and reality rift

Shinigami's portal

Shinigami's portal a teleportation spell done by focusing energy into the blade and thinking of the location which you want the rift/ portal to open to then slash into thin air. The rift should be big enough for you to walk though if not then focus more energy into the blade to create a bigger rift. Note this technique will not work if you don't have a clear imagine of the location

Reality rift

Reality rift is a 100% guaranteed dodge of any skill or technique. This technique involves absorbing the sword's power into your body and then use fazing your body from the world of reality.

Okay so I start from learning the void slash

"_Go outside and test out the technique cause who know what will happen, because you have a different energy"_

I walked outside and channelled my energy into the blade then I slashed into the thin air and instead of a rift in space which absorbs everything, there was a rift but the rift shot out a huge wave of fox-fire. This huge wave of fox-fire left a big scorch mark on the floors, after seeing the huge wave of fire I fell to the floor.

"_Just as I suspected your energy being different, it causes it to send out of wave of fire instead. If you slightly modify the energy which you send to the blade you should be able to use the technique as it was made"_

"_How do I modify my energy?"_

"_Well the simplest way is to modify your energy is to manifest it then separate the energy into the forms which is necessary. The two forms of energy which you have is magic energy and yokai energy, then you reabsorb it and pump it into the skill you need. Once you get good at doing this you can do it internally"_

I made a ball of energy and it floated then separated into two balls of energy one of them was red and the other was blue.

"_The red one is your yokai and the blue one is your normal magic"_

I reabsorb the red orb then let it flow back to my body meanwhile I absorb the blue orb then focused it in my hands. I picked up masamune and channel the energy from my hand into the blade. I slashed the air then instead of a wave of fire appearing a rift just as it was the technique was suppose to do. I practise these techniques for a bit before going to the shower and then going to sleep.

Next day when I work up Issei and his group of friends were there talking about stuff. I overheard something like "I have a girl and she's hot" and "what no way, you're lying"

For the duration of the whole entire school nothing really interesting happened, when school end I saw Issei and Yuuma leave together and Issei's friend just standing there with their mouth opened so wide that I swore I saw it hit the floor.

I wanted to see what Yuuma wanted from Issei, I stalked them until late in the night were they stopped in a park. In this park I noticed Rias hiding in the bushing like she's waiting for something, so I walked up to her then tapped her on the back. She jumped and said "oh it's just you"

"So why are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I asked you first so, please answer me"

"I came so I can make Issei join my peerage, you?"

"I came here so see what yuuma wanted with Issei. I'm guessing the two of you, want the sacred gear which he has, am I right?"

"*sigh* well I alright told I'm here to make him join my peerage. I have no idea what that girl wanted with Issei"

"Sure whatever you say"

I sit down and got ready to watch the show. Yuuma transformed into the fallen angel state then she spawned an army of spear and shot Issei with them. Yuuma left after seeing that Issei was basically dead.

Rias got up from her hiding place and teleported over to were issei was and asked him

"Do you wish to have a second chance?"

"YES I WILL DO ANYTHING, I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED A GIRL'S BREAST YET"

"Even giving up your humanity?"

"YES I'M fine with that just left me livvv"

Rias place a handful of pieces on the floor and chanted

"Hyoudou Issei under the the Gremory clan I command thee to be reborned and reformed, as one of my fateful servants"

All eight pawn pieces floated up and then entered Issei's body, by some magic power (oh wait it is magic XD) Issei was fully healed like nothing has happened before.

Rias grabs Issei and said "I will be off now" then she teleported to somewhere (cough cough Issei's house cough cough)

Next day I went to school and Issei was goinging around and asking people about a girl. Issei came up to me and ask "Do you know about my friend, The transfer student, Yuuma?"

"Huh, whats happening"

"Of course you don't know, just like every single other person"

Everything was fine until a break were Kiba came into our class and asked Issei to follow him. I was interested so I followed them too, Around half way to the building Issei ask "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?"

"I just happen to be going to the same location that's it"

"Let just get there then we can talk about this" – Kiba

We arrived at the room were Rias and the rest were, Rias said "Issei I'm sure your interested about what has happened, Kageto-san what are you doing here?"

"Just continue on and don't worry about me, I have my own thing to talk to you about later"

"Issei as you must be confused about what happened yesterday"

"About time someone remembers about Yuuma"

"Yuuma you mean the fallen angel girl right"

"Huh? Fallen angel?"

"Yes, Issei we are what you call devils and everyone but Kageto here is a devil" When this was said everyone but yours truly revealed their wings.

"Huh what, everyone does that include me? What is Kageto then?

"Yes Issei you are a devil too and as for Kageto here, he says he is a human."

"You can't really call me a human either"

"Then WHAT ARE YOU"

"_Umm what am I?_

"_You are a half breed due to your sacred gear modifying your energy. It made it so that you are not completely human; you are now part kitsune I believe"_

"_WHAT CAN'T YOU OF TOLD ME THIS EARLY?"_

"_I thought you knew and I didn't have to go pointing out the obvious, only recent I found out that you are a complete dumbass"_

"_I will talk to you later about this okay"_

"Umm Kageto-san?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that"

"So what are you kageto-san?"

"I'm apparently a half breed"

"So a half devil"

"No I'm half human, half kitsune"

"""KITSUNE!"""

"What is there something special about being a kitsune?"

"The only known living Kitsune is the leader of the yokai, Kitsune are said to have huge quantities of energy and is stronger than a maou if they try going all out"

"So being a Kitsune means that you are really powerful?"

"Well, it's said that Kitsunes have high energy levels but we don't know if it's true or not because Kitsune are extremely rare and the only known Kitsune is the leader of the yokai"

"Let's get on track and back to Issei"

"Issei you have what we call a sacred…" It seems that Issei was in a mode of shock for the minute or so (Basically Issei didn't hear anything about what Kageto was)

"Hmm we have to wake up this pervert; I got it OH MY GOD THERE IS A GIRL STRIPPING" Issei immediately reaction and started to search around for the Cough Cough stripping girl.

"Issei did you get what happened to you?"

"So basically everyone here is a devil, I get why you want Kiba and Kageto but why choose me. Don't get me wrong I won't look at gift horse in the mouth especially if I get to touch those boobs"

"Issei you have what we call a sacred gear, to summon this sacred gear you focus your energy into your arm and it should appear"

Issei tried focusing on his arm but nothing happened, Akeno went "ara ara" and Rias looks strangely disappointed meanwhile Kiba and Koneko was just there like mascots or something.

"Try imagining that you are your favourite anime hero and using his special move"

Issei imagines Goku using the kamehameha wave and this time this gauntlet spawned around his hand

Okay that's all folks, you can make suggestions for the harem but there is no guarantee I will use them

Harem as of now

OC: serafall, gabriel, Kuroka

Issei: Rias, Akeno, Irina

There will be more people added to the harem but so far this is it. Btw I haven't finish reading he light novel yet so I don't know all of the characters XD


	4. The fallen one

"_Issei you have what we call a sacred gear, to summon this sacred gear you focus your energy into your arm and it should appear"_

_Issei tried focusing on his arm but nothing happened, Akeno went "ara ara" and Rias looks strangely disappointed meanwhile Kiba and Koneko was just there like mascots or something._

"_Try imagining that you are your favourite anime hero and using his special move"_

_Issei imagines Goku using the kamehameha wave and this time this gauntlet spawned around his hand_

Chapter 4: The fallen ones

**Ancestral memories **

"That's a sacred gear that has never been seen before; it looks like a twice critical but not at the same time"

"Issei try activating the sacred gear"

"How do I do that?"

"Just focus on your arm again"

Issei focused on his arm again and the people in the room felt a huge boost in Issei's energy level about a ten times increase.

"What that sacred gear is that?"

"It is similar to what happens with what twice critical does but it increases the person's power by ten times"

"So this is a new sacred gear"

"Issei next time is about the ranking of devils"

"You're currently a reincarnated devil and the highest rank is a maou"

"Why would I care about this crap, it doesn't matter unless it has something about HAREMS!"

"You can get your own peerage, full of girls"

"PEERAGE! TELL ME NOW HOW TO GET A PEERAGE HOW TELL ME, TELLLLL ME"

"To get yourself a peerage you need you raise though the ranks and get to high class devil, you get your own peerage given that you are allowed to."

"HOW DO I GET TO HIGH CLASS DEVIL, TELL ME NOW, I NEED MY PEERAGE"

"The easier but slower way is to make contracts with people or the quicker but unlikely way is to get a field raise"

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKES TO RISE YOUR RANK THOUGH CONTRACTS?"

"It takes 50 to 60 years to get from reincarnated devil to low ranked devil then more there 100 to 120 years to get to middle ranked devil and then 200 years or so to get to high ranked devil. So around 350 years if you don't every stop doing contracts"

"WHAT 350 YEARS THAT'S GOING TO TAKE FOREVER, I'M GOING TO DIE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS"

"Don't worry now that you are a devil you are basically immortal"

"BUT I WANT MY HAREM NOW"

"You have to go up though rank by doing contract because you can't get field raise because you need to either need to get into wars or rating battles, you can't get into either"

"Alright the next thing is… seems like there is no point for me to go on"

Issei is just there drooling and thinking about how he can make his harem, then Kageto called Rias over to have a chat with her

"Why the hell didn't you go and help him?"

"I said I was trying to recruit him"

"You could have recruited him when he was alive and not when he died"

"To make someone join a peerage you have to make them give up their humanity and then revive them as a devil or you can revive them when they are close to death or seconds after death"

"So Rias here doesn't know how to approach guy, now aren't you shy?"

Rias didn't say anything else then left me alone; I then left the building to go back to my class. When class begun again Issei was there with the goofiest grin ever and it didn't go away even after he got bashed by a bunch of girls, all the way till the end of the day the goofy grin was still on him

That night I saw a giant bolt of red lightening drop from the sky and land in the park and I think a few of the tree got burnt down. After a couple of hours the environment was complete regrown?

Next day Issei and Rias arrived at the school together, basically every single person in the school was staring at Issei and wishing that he dies. I heard some of the people say "I'm going to kill that bastard", "How dare he come to school near Rias-sama", "WHY RIAS-SAMA"

I wanted to walk over to them and ask them what happened, about the lightening last night, but I didn't want the people in the school to hate me because I was able to talk to Rias-sama.

As soon as the school break begun I rushed to the "abandoned" building behind the school and looked for Rias. I didn't find Rias but I found Akeno and someone in the bathroom…of course that's where Rias is in the bathroom.

"_Wait there was a bathroom "_

"_The bathroom was always there, simply you didn't notice it. The bathroom was covered by an illusion and during the period of times you were here, you were too focused on talking"_

Akeno walked up to me and asked "why are you here?"

"I would like to know about the lightening from last night, do you happen to know what happened"

"I don't know what happen but buchou might know what happened"

I waited for Rias to come out of the bath, before Rias got out of the bath. Koneko, Kiba and Issei arrived at the building then Rias came out of the bath, wrapped in a tower and just a tower.

"Good Issei you're here, and Kageto you're here too…I'm guessing you're here to ask me about what happened last night. Last night I found Issei here surrounded by a handful of fallen angels who were attacking him, and then I defeated the entire group of fallen angels"

"Why did the fallen angels attack Issei?"

"They said that it was because Issei was an interesting subject that was all we were able to learn from them"

"Issei was an interesting subject, huh? So the fallen angels had something to do with that overpowered twice critical"

"I then dropped a huge bolt of lightning on all of the fallen angels"

"How did the tree and stuff, get regenerated"

"The environment was not really damage because I didn't damage it. My magic only damages living things but trees and most stuff in the environment isn't harmed by it"

"I see"

After I heard what I wanted I left the building and went off and did what I usual didn't

**Issei Point of View**

(This is basically the intro; you know the fight against the stray devil. You may skip this part, go to next bold line)

After Kageto left the room Rias continued on with what she was talking about.

"Issei we should go and teach you about the ins and outs of being a devil should learn to be able to at least defend yourself. We are going to fight this stray devil or more precisely you are"

"HUH WHAT"

"Now now let go back to class and then let's go and fight this devil"

At night time me, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba went to abandoned place and looked for this stray devil. After a bit of looking around we found this devil (you know that girl, the naked one which Issei was basically fapping to), the devil comes out and started to attack us.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko all jumped back and left me alone to defend myself. I tried to run away bet Koneko threw me back.

"Summon your sacred gear; use it to increase your power"

I summoned my sacred gear and increased my power using it then ran up to the devil and punched her. After punching her 10 times or so my body was not able to do anything, the devil however was not hurt at all. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko jumped in front of me then defend me again the devil.

"You did great Issei but now it's our turn"

Kiba summons a sword in his hand and cut up her hands

"The peerage is based on the chess piece and Kiba here is one of the two knights for my peerage. Being a knight gives Kiba a huge boost to his speed and a drop in his strength and defence"

Koneko grabs a giant rock and throws it at the devil

"Koneko is the Rook and she gets a huge boost to strength and defence in trade for speed"

Akeno summoned 30 or so lightning bolt and rained it on the devil

"Akeno is the Queen she gets a boost to all stats, however she likes using her magic the most"

Rias walks up to the devil and summon a red lightning bolt and destroyed the devil

"I'm the king and the leader of all of you, the only class that I didn't go over is the bishop, the bishop piece increase the person's magic power"

**Kageto Point of View**

It has been a couple of days have passed and its current school break (as in the whole day break), I met this girl (cough cough Asia cough cough) and Issei together. They were looking after this cat and the girl was healing the cat, I walked up to them and asked what happened.

"This cat was badly injured and Asia-san here is heal it"

"I see, what condition is the cat in?"

"The cat is fine now"

"Umm can you keep the cat she still needs a bit of and neither Issei or me is able to keep the cat, so please can you keep the cat"

"Sure I will keep the cat"

I pick up the cat and hold it in my army were the cat happy fell asleep. This girl came over and said that Asia is going with her; Asia said" It was fun meeting you but this is goodbye"

"_Those girls, the one who picked up the other was a fallen angel while the other has a sacred hear, interesting"_

"_So that's how she healed the cat so quickly"_

"_Indeed it seems that her sacred gear is related to healing"_

The next day at school there was this barrier set up around the whole school. The whole school froze up basically and there was a handful of people who was still awake (cough cough those that are a devil or if they have sacred gears cough cough).

The few people who were awake ran out from their class and arrived at the field were they saw about ten or twenty humans and 2 or 3 fallen angels.

"What are you doing here" yelled the school president

"Huh what do we have here, it's a little devil and her friend"

The humans all drew their weapon while the fallen angel summoned their light spear. The devil well they sat there and watched them as they were doing all of that. The humans charged us while the angel sat at the back firing light spear.

The president bounced the light spears off this spell circle while the melee attacker charges the humans. The mages just spammed spell at the enemies and me well I just spawned a huge ball of fox-fire.

After 2 or 3 minute the humans and the fallen angel were defeated and there were a few survivors left. We grabbed them and asked them question about why they are here and why they attack us.

All of the survivors reacted with "I don't know anything please don't kill me, I swear I don't know anything so please don't kill me"

"You can as least tells us were your base is"

"It's at the abandoned church"

"How many people are there?"

"A few hundred humans and 50 fallen angels"

"So it seems these people are completely useless, they are probably the lowest rank in their little group. Anyway Kageto-san why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same student president"

"I am the sister of one of the maou, didn't you know that?"

"I only recently got introduced into this supernatural stuff, by the way I'm a kitsune and no I will not join your peerage"

"That's a shame if you ever change your mind do talk to me"

"Hey if you want to join someone peerage you should join mine, I meet you first" – Rias

"If he doesn't want to join your peerage he won't"

"Didn't I say that I wasn't going to join any peerages"

"But if you ever do change your mind, do come to me"

"Let's get off this subject and back on the subject about these fallen angels and humans and how we are going to deal with them"

"I suggest an attack on these people"

"NO we should tell the maou"

"We can handle them"

"It better if we tell the maou and let them handle it because can you defeat a few hundred enemies?"

"Please sona-san"

"Fine then"

"Well how will this attack work, what's the plan of attack?"

"I suggest splitting up into 2 groups and then try to pick off as many people as possible"

"We will go to the church on tomorrow to begin the attack"

Harem as of now

OC: OC (the sword spirt), Serafall, Gabriel, Kuroka

Issei: Rias, Akeno, Irina

Please do comment, favourite and follow =)


	5. The assault

"_I suggest an attack on these people"_

"_NO we should tell the maou"_

"_We can handle them"_

"_It better if we tell the maou and let them handle it because can you defeat a few hundred enemies?"_

"_Please sona-san"_

"_Fine then"_

"_Well how will this attack work, what's the plan of attack?"_

"_I suggest splitting up into 2 groups and then try to pick off as many people as possible"_

"_We will go to the church on tomorrow to begin the attack"_

Chapter 5: The assault

**Ancestral memories**

The next day we left on our assault on the group of trespassers, we gather up at the school before setting off to the church. Basically everyone was wearing their school uniform, except me, I was wear top saying "100% smrt" and a pair of genes with Masamune hanging off it.

"Are you guys serious, you're wearing your school uniform even now" – Kageto

"Why not" – Rias

"We must act as the student president at all time" – Sona

"Fine whatever let's just get this over and done with" – Kageto

We walked over to the church were the trespasser are currently hiding, we split up into 2 group. The two groups were Rias' peerage and Sona's peerage, Rias' group was to charge though the front door while Sona's group was to sneak around and go in though the back door,I was told to join Rias' group for now.

We walk into the church and we saw a handful of people (10) around the front door. Kiba spawn swords in both of his hands then Koneko grabbed him and chucked him behind the people. Kiba then did a little spin which kill four or five of the people there then Rias and Akeno shot a lightning bolt together at rest of the people who were living.

We walked over to the door; we then opened the door to find us a nice little welcoming. There were about a hundred people there and they started to charge us, we ran into the horde and tried to slaughter as many people as we could… well most of us, Issei just punched people and let the other people deliver the killing blow.

We weren't able to defeat everyone but we were able to kill off a couple of people here and there. We were slowly getting pushed back after we killed a few of those people, when we finally got pushed into a corner, we saw people just flying up into the sky.

It was Sona's peerage (please note Saji is not in the group yet) they finally got to the back entrance and they are now killing some of these humans. We gathered our strength and went for one more push back, we started to hack and slash though all of the people here. After defeating all of the people here we gathered together and then I said "Wasn't there 50-60 fallen angels and a few hundred humans, we only killed off a hundred at most"

"Most likely there is a hidden door or something" – Sona

"Alright let's start looking for this hidden door" – Kageto

We started to look around for this hidden door; I knocked around on a lot thing before I heard this slightly weird sounding place (it's on the floor). I grabbed my blade and slashed the general area and the wood there was damage then I stomped on it a few times before the wood gives up and breaks.

After the wood gives up it was revealed that under the wood there was a stair, I called the group over to see the hidden room.

"So are we going into this hidden room?" – Kageto

"Let's go, we can do this" – Rias

"Weren't you just getting defeat by those humans, just then?" – Sona

"Come on we can do this, anyways we have you now don't we?" – Rias

"I guess that is true, I suppose I we could go now there" – Sona

We slowly walked into the hidden place; the place was dark and cramp. We walked for a bit until we came to this large opening, where there were a few openings.

"Well we came to a split in the path, so who is going were? Before either of you two ask I'm going down the middle opening and neither of you two are going to follow me" – Kageto

""che"" – Rias, Sona

"Are you sure you don't need some help after all I'm sure you aren't able to handle a hundred people by yourself" – Rias

"I'm sure I'm not going to run into a hundred people consider how cramp this area is, worst case scenario I run" – Kageto

"Well if you if that is what you want then I can't stop you" – Rias

"We will take the left opening" – Rias

"Okay then we will take the right opening" – Sona

I walked into the middle opening were I found a torture chamber of sorts. There was an iron maiden in the corner and a stretching board in one of the other corner. On one of the walls there was a whole row of different tools and in the middle there was this guy who was wearing this S&M costume, along with two girls also wearing an S&M costume. These people in the middle were sharpening tools of sort.

The people in the middle looked at me and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm a new recruit, I'm on a tour" – Kageto

The guy walks up to me and put his arm over my shoulder then while holding this very sharp tool near my neck, he whispered into my ear "Now tell me what your real reason for coming here is, what?"

"I told you I'm the new recruit" - Kageto

He draws the tool closer to my neck then said "Are you sure that you are the new recuit"

"_It seems that they have figure you out, you better do something"_

"_What can I do right now"_

"_Set yourself on fire then break out of his grip"_

"_How do I do that again?"_

"_FUCKING HELL YOU NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING?"_

"_Umm, I forgot"_

"_I will only tell you this one more time, you imagine the area around you and then imagine whatever you wish to happen, happen."_

I lit myself on fire then the guy jumped back, the guy was set on fire and the tool sightly nicked me. The tool basically turned into magma and the guy was set on fire. The guy rapidly patted the area where it was on fire, he repeatedly patted the area and also rolled around but the fire did not go out. The guy basically died from the fire and all that was left from him was a pile of ash.

The other two girls charged me with the weird tool, I charge towards them as well. They stabbed at me with the tool, I ducked then did a turn kick which knocked the two girls over. I grabbed the two girl's weapon then chucked it away, and then knocked one of the girls unconscious. Meanwhile I hold the other girl in a headlock and I ask her able the layout of the hidden base.

"The boss' room is over there and the treasure room is over there while that way is to the cafeteria"

"I see, thank you" I then knocked the girl unconscious and left the room, walked into the opening to the boss' room.

There were two guys outside this door which I guess leads to the boss' room. I sent a ball of fox-fire at the two guards but the fire didn't really do much. They charged at me while summoning a sword of light.

I drew my blade and blocked the swords of light but the swords of light just disappeared as soon as it came into contact with my blade. With this opportunity I slashed the two guys and hey fell to the floor.

"_Considering that the fox-fire didn't immediately kill those guys off that means that they are stronger then an angel or devil. The boss of this group will probably be strong enough to survive the fox-fire, so don't waste your energy on that. The boss will probably be stronger than all the people who you have fought so far. Do you still wish to enter this room?"_

"_I should be fine considering that Rias' and Sona's peerage should be able to come in and help at worst"_

"_You can't count on them coming in and helping, they might never ever get here."_

"_Worst case scenario run don't worry" _

I walked into the boss' room where I found Sona's and Rias' peerage trapped and this guy along with fifteen different girls. The guy in the middle was a tall young guy with short blonde hair and dark blue eye (cough cough riser cough cough). The guy was groping one of the girls and was also kissing one of the girls.

"Huh, so the last guy who entered this place has arrived. Girls stay back I went to fight this guy myself, he seems interesting"

The guy shot a handful of fireballs at me, I jumped up and asked "why are you doing this, who are you"

He continued to fire fireballs at me and said "why should I explain myself to a puny human"

I charged at him, lighting myself on fire. That guy blocks my hit and asked "IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

I put myself out and then pulled my sword out and tried the fire version of void slash. A huge wave of fire came out from the rift and covered the guy. After the fire dissipated the guy was just standing there, looking rather bored.

"IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO? FINE I WILL SHOW TRUE FIRE"

The guy transforms into a ball of flame then a huge explosion happened and then this phoenix like flame appeared. The phoenix said "THIS IS TRUE FIRE"

Around 30% of the flames that made the phoenix separated from the phoenix and surrounded me. The flame got closer and closer until it was hugging me; it was squashing me and burning me at the same time.

The flames goes back to the phoenix and I fall to the ground, the phoenix fly up to and somehow lifts me up from the ground.

"Hey are you still alive?"

I tried to say something but before I was able to, he flings me upward and then I dropped to the floor. I try to do something but I wasn't able to move or do anything.

This girl shoots out from the door and grabs my sword, she uses the sword to cut the phoenix and the fire just reappeared. She her eyebrow rose by a bit just went in and started to slash madly.

The phoenix yelled "WHO ARE YOU"

The phoenix became a ball of fire and passed right though her and leave her with a few light burns here and there. She then charges the guy again but this time the sword actually cut a rift which absorbs bit and bobs of the phoenix's flame.

The phoenix's flame changed from the normal yellowish flames into crimson-like looking flame instead and the phoenix says "YOU WILL DIED FOR HURTING ME"

The phoenix became a flaming sword which then flew straight at her, she made a rift right in front of her but the flaming sword just flew upward then slashed her arm. She rushed over to where I was and then made a rift which she jumped into. The exit of the rift was in the my house, by that time I had fainted

Please do comment

Harem

OC: Serafall, Gabirel, Kuroka, And OC Maybe: Rias (cause I don't know how to work her in)

Issei: Akeno, Irina, Xenovia Maybe: Rias(If I can't make her fit in OC's harem AKA if I cant work her in)


	6. Savior's identity

_This girl shoots out from the door and grabs my sword, she uses the sword to cut the phoenix and the fire just reappeared. She her eyebrow rose by a bit just went in and started to slash madly._

_The phoenix yelled "WHO ARE YOU"_

_The phoenix became a ball of fire and passed right though her and leave her with a few light burns here and there. She then charges the guy again but this time the sword actually cut a rift which absorbs bit and bobs of the phoenix's flame._

_The phoenix's flame changed from the normal yellowish flames into crimson-like looking flame instead and the phoenix says "YOU WILL DIED FOR HURTING ME"_

_The phoenix became a flaming sword which then flew straight at her, she made a rift right in front of her but the flaming sword just flew upward then slashed her arm. She rushed over to where I was and then made a rift which she jumped into. The exit of the rift was in the my house, by that time I had fainted_

Chapter 6: Savior's identity

**Ancestral memories**

By the time I woke up there was this girl (not the girl from before, you know the one who saved his ass), this girl (long black hair with split bangs with hazel eyes, has a pair of black CAT ears and two tail. You guy know who it is right~) was completely naked and she was rubbing her body against my...naked body(on my bed). She saw that I was awake and said "your awake now nya~"

"Who are you and why and I naked?"

"I'm Kuroka and if you're not naked then how do I heal you nya~"

"Okay how did you get in here?"

"You let me in nya~"

"I don't remember letting any girls into my house"

"I wasn't in my human nya~"

"Human form…"

"I was the kitten which you took in nya~"

The door then opens to show a girl with long black hair and a small petite body… I don't know why but I think I have seen her before. I remember now she's the girl that saved me from riser. I got up from my bed (not really got up, Kuroka was still latching on to me) and looked around for my clothes(the blanket was wrapped around me and Kuroka), my clothes were on the end of the bed I grabbed it and put it on.

"Thank you for saving me, what's your name" – Kageto

"Hey I healed you nya~" – Kuroka

"HOW DOES SLEEPING WITH ME NAKED COUNT AS HEALING ME" – Kageto

"I sent my energy to you, and the easiest way is by skin to skin contact" – Kuroka then got annoyed of me and stormed off

"Anyways I thank you for saving me" - Kageto

"I saved you because I promised that I would" – Mystery girl

"I don't remember anyone like you" – Kageto

"I'm Muramasa" – Muramasa

"Huh, aren't you just a sword?" – Kageto

"From absorbing the flesh and blood of my foes I have became sentinel and I have my own body" – Muramasa

"_Just don't question it, the more you think about stuff in this world the more questions will appear, you will never get around to answering all of them"_

"Where's Masamune?" – Kageto

"Masamune is here" – Muramasa said while holding out a sword

I grabbed the sword and put it on sling it over my back, started to walk to the front door but Muramasa stops me in my path.

"At your current strength you are no were near the guy's strength, considering that can he was able to was defeating me" – Muramasa

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THEN TELL ME" – Kageto

"I will open a time rift were we will train for the next 3 months" – Muramasa

"WHAT 3 MONTHS I DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT" – Kageto

"It will only take up 3 hours time in the real world don't worry" – Muramasa

"What how?" – Kageto

"I am the twin blade of Masamune, were she controls space, I control time but whenever I manipulate time it either takes a lot of out the user or it will create various rips in time and space" – Muramasa

"Isn't that worst then letting my friends die? Who know what might come out from those rift in time and space" – Kageto

"You didn't let me finish, but with the help of Masamune the user should be able to create a rift in time and space easily because unlike before I'm not also creating the rift. I am only displacing the time of the area which we come out from, since Masamune controls space that means that Masamune can also create her own space if Masamune wishes" – Muramasa

"_Ask her about she is the blade of chaos and destruction while Masamune is the blade of wonders and impossibilities" _

"_Didn't you say not to question things?"_

"_That and this are two different matters, something can be asked while something can't be asked because it simple will never be explained"_

"_Fine whatever"_

"Why are you considered the blade of chaos and destruction?" - Kageto

"I am called the blade of chaos and destruction because there have been wars cause over me, unlike Masamune my power is able to destroy worlds and save worlds and if someone does get their hands on me. That person will quickly learn of my abilities…" – Muramasa

"Wait didn't you say that you will absorb my life force if I used you… so how come there was a person you disliked using you?" – Kageto

"Unlike now I don't have the ability to absorb the life force of the user before I was just the blade of time; I had no power what so ever other then controlling time. Where was I, yes… once a person learns of my abilities they would use my ability to create a rift in time and space to train so that they can master me completely but the moment that a rift in time and space in create. Once a time and space portal is created it will create more because my ability to control space is slim to none, but enough to create a crappy portal, however whenever I create a portal I will cause great damage in the space time continuum. – Muramasa

"Why would you creating portal, damage the space time continuum" – Kageto

"The portals I create are unstable and with me trying to alter time as well it link time period together for no reason. Once a time period is linked together people from those two times period can freely jump from one time period to another. Usually when someone enter another time period they will gain knowledge of the summoner" – Muramasa

"Why does the person who enters the time period gain knowledge of his/ her summoner?" – Kageto

"Only people with strong energy level will be able to move though time and space without assistance. A person with strong energy level usually is strong and has a large quantity of knowledge and abilities, so he/she will be easily able to track me down." – Muramasa

"That does mean that they immediately gain it?" – Kageto

"It is basically the same but regardless do you want to get to the end of this so we can start the training?" - Muramasa

"Okay, I will shut up and let you continue" – Kageto

"As I was saying they usually track me down and try to steal me and usually they succeed but after someone steals me they yet again uses my ability so it creates an infinite loop until someone stopped. So the kill count increases by the minute basically and when two time period start fight each other it causes more destruction and chaos, and as that happened more frequently my name Muramasa the blade of chaos and destruction was given" – Muramasa

"How am I supposed to create these rifts in time?" – Kageto

"Just channel energy into us (Muramasa and Masamune) and we will do the rest" - Muramasa

Muramasa transforms into her blade form and I pulled Masamune off my back and I channel my energy into the two blades and in front of me a rift appeared. I walked forward and then this voice came from behind me "YOUR NOT LEAVE ME NYA~" Kuroka yelled.

I sighed and said "well what are you waiting for come along then"

Me and Kuroka walked into the rift were we found a nice lush forest which seemed to go on forever. Muramasa transformed back into her human form, when "Nya! How did you appear from that sword?"

"That was my normal form" – Muramasa

"So you're a sword?" - Kuroka

"Yes I'm Muramasa" – Muramasa

"The blade of chaos and destruction" – Kuroka

"Can we stop with the talking and start with the training" – Kageto

I begun doing the "basic" training exercises here's the timetable

When you wake up latest 7:00- 8:45 "light" running

8:45-9:00 breakfast

9:00-11:50 Magic manipulation

11:50-12:10 lunch

12:10-3:00 strength exercises

3:00-6:00 sword techniques and sword katas

6:00-6:30 dinner

6:30-9:00 spell casting

9:00-sleep free time

Once I didn't sleep at all right, I was given all the free time but when morning came Muramasa tell told me to go and run. Muramasa was mostly directing my training while Kuroka was off finding food. I don't know how she finds food but we got to eat and I'm glad she does and no way in hell I am going to ask about how she finds it. Meanwhile the voice inside of me only tells me a few spells and a few magic manipulation techniques every now and again.

After 1 month or so Muramasa said that the sword training has ended and she has taught me everything she can in sword katas. The voice inside of my head told me to replace the sword practise with senjutsu training and then combine magic manipulation with spell casting then replace it was sword practise.

So for the rest of the time in the rift the new timetable was as followed.

When you wake up latest 7:00- 8:45 "light" running

8:45-9:00 breakfast

9:00-11:50 sword practise

11:50-12:10 lunch

12:10-3:00 strength exercises

3:00-6:00 senjutsu

6:00-6:30 dinner

6:30-9:00 magic training

9:00-sleep free time

After two or three days of my senjutsu training Kuroka noticed that I was doing senjutsu and said "What you can do senjutsu nya"

"I can do senjutsu why is it so special" – Kageto

"Senjutsu is very rarely seen, even among the yokai community, only one in one million a yokai can use senjutsu" – Muramasa

"Wow senjutsu is really special" – Kageto

"Tell me how you can use senjutsu, your just a human" – Kuroka

"I'm not fully human" – Kageto said while revealing his fox tails

"A, Kitsune!" – Kuroka

"Oh yeah Kitsune are really rare" – Kageto

For some reason Kuroka bowed down and said "I'm sorry for disrespecting you Kitsune-sama"

"Huh? Why are you doing that?" – Kageto

"Kitsune are gods among the yokai race because they are the strongest of the yokai kind" – Kuroka

"You don't need to treat me any differently" – Kageto

"Thank you Kitsune-sama" – Kuroka

"You don't need to call me Kitsune-sama" – Kageto

"No it will disrespect you Kitsune-sama" – Kuroka

"Stop it just call me Kageto" – Kageto

"If that is what you wish Kageto-sama" – Kuroka

"Don't add sama to my name, just say my name as usual" – Kageto

"Okay Kageto nya~, do you want me to help you with senjutsu?" – Kuroka

"Yes please Kuroka" – Kageto and so Kuroka began to teach me senjutsu.

When the 3 months were over I left the time rift and walked to the church where there was an army of people were walking out from the church like one or two hundred people. I told the Kuroka and Muramasa that we will sneak around the church and go to the secret room. Our group went around to the back entrance were there was ten or twenty people guard the entrance.

Muramasa disappeared and reappeared behind the guard and then knocked out a handful of them. Kuroka got wrapped or something and then reappeared near a few of the guard and went into a frenzy and slashed as many people as possible. I charged in and cut up all of the rest of the guard that were there.

We processed though the church which was basically abandon then we walked down the secret passage and walked towards the boss' room. When we arrived at the room's door we opened it and peeked inside there were only 2 girls wearing maid outfits (Marion and Burent). We walked in and I grabbed my sword and charged at the girls, the girls saw me and did a set of back flips to get away from me. Kuroka and Muramasa walked after I charged and then I asked the girls "Where is your boss"

"Why should we tell you?" – One of the girls

"Well I will just have to beat it out of you" – Kageto

Please do comment =)


	7. Revenge

_Muramasa disappeared and reappeared behind the guard and then knocked out a handful of them. Kuroka got wrapped or something and then reappeared near a few of the guard and went into a frenzy and slashed as many people as possible. I charged in and cut up all of the rest of the guard that were there._

_We processed though the church which was basically abandon then we walked down the secret passage and walked towards the boss' room. When we arrived at the room's door we opened it and peeked inside there were only 2 girls wearing maid outfits (Marion and Burent). We walked in and I grabbed my sword and charged at the girls, the girls saw me and did a set of back flips to get away from me. Kuroka and Muramasa walked after I charged and then I asked the girls "Where is your boss"_

"_Why should we tell you?" – One of the girls_

"_Well I will just have to beat it out of you" – Kageto_

Chapter 7: Revenge

**Ancestral memories**

I charged in and Kuroka and Muramasa followed me in, I slashed my sword downward and the girl sidestepped to the left, Kuroka and Muramasa followed up with a punch and a claw. The two girls jumped back and then charged back in, going in for a hit. One of the two girl lands a punch on me and I grabbed the girl's hand. Meanwhile the other girl got knocked back from Kuroka, Muramasa jumped behind her and knocked her out. I got behind her while holding her hand and then I put my arm around her neck, effectively getting her into a headlock.

"Where is your boss?"

"I'm not telling you, even if you kill me"

"Well can you tell me where the captured people are?"

"I'm not telling you!"

After all of that I knew that I wasn't able to get anything out from her so I just knocked her out cold. We started to search around for were Sona's and Rias' peerage, after a bit of searching I found a room where there was a cage and this cage held everyone but Sona and Rias in the cages.

I putted out my blade and slashed the cage but it didn't even leave a scratch on it. I tried again to open the cage but after a few slashes I gave up and punched the cage. When I punched the cage, the cage shook around and I was surprised I got so strong. I channelled some energy into my fist and punched the cage and the entire cage glowed red for a bit then disappeared.

After breaking everyone out the cage, the room suddenly got locked down and now everything is getting closer. The walls transformed and the walls somehow gain a whole bunch of spikes everywhere. At the walls near I panicked more by the time it left us only enough room for all of the people to squeeze into, this bright flash of light appeared and we were all outside again.

When the light ended I hear a "poof" sound and I turned to the sound to see a Kuroka horribly out of breath and was lying on the floor. I ran over to Kuroka to see if she was okay but before I was able to say anything she said this.

"I'm fine nya, just a little puffed out nya" - Kuroka

"You should get some rest we are fine going on without you" – Kageto

"No nya, I will help you save all of them nya" – Kuroka

"How do you know there are more people?" – Kageto

"Don't ask stupid questions now, let's just go nya" – Kuroka said as she was pushing herself off the floor.

"Just don't push yourself too far because I don't want you dying" – Kageto

"Don't worry I will not die" – Kuroka

"I'm just worry that you are pushing yourself too far" – Kageto

"Don't worry I will be able to live" – Kuroka

I quickly looked around to see were the boss might be, most of the people leaving the church was walking towards were our school was. I assumed that, that's where all the people are going and where the boss is hiding. I told Muramasa and Kuroka were I think the people are all going and Kuroka said "Okay let's go nya~"

"I will go and scout it out first" – Kageto

"No it will take too long" – Kuroka

"It's better than all of us going there to find out that we didn't go to the right place" – Muramasa

"You two wait here as I scout out the school, then I will come back" – Kageto

I being dashing over to where the school (let's say that it was 500Km)was after one or two minutes I was already half way there and after 4 minutes I was already there. Once I arrived at the school I saw that there was a huge circle of sorts and a bunch of people around it like a cult circle, oh wait it is.

I rushed over to where the opening was, where I left the girls and the devils. Were I saw that Kuroka and Muramasa was now missing but the devil was all leaning on something (trees, rocks, walls etc). I figured that Kuroka and Muramasa were going to the school so I rushed back to the school where I saw Kuroka and Muramasa fight a bunch of girls.

Kuroka and Muramasa was getting pushed back by the girl, I rushed on down to where the girls were so I could do something anything to help. Kuroka and Muramasa was basically against the wall and one of the swang down with her sword leaving a huge scar on Kuroka. When I got to where Kuroka and Muramasa was they were both badly injured, was surrounded by these girls.

I felt my blood boil and I wanted to kill those bastard, the illusion fell and my tails appeared but unlike the usual yellow tail it was a scarlet red tail. My body got coated by a red coat of energy and my thoughts and vision got completely clouded (think naruto's kyuubi cloak but with my OC). I slowly faze out of consciousness but I was still about to see what was happen and then my body starts to move by itself.

My body charged at one of the girl (cough cough yubelluna the bomb queen cough cough) and clawed at one of them, that girl tried to block my slash with a huge magic circle but the block didn't really work. The girl's block completely didn't work; all it really did was slow my swing down by a few seconds. The girl was down and had a large quantity of blood rushing out from her.

The other girls were shocked but quickly the girls recovered from the sight shock which they had. The girls now went for a group attack all at me; I took all the hits from the girls and didn't even receive a single scratch.

The energy around me unleased a huge wave of energy, the energy pushed all of the girls away and the energy was staying around the girls buts unlike me. The energy around the girls was slowly getting closer to the girl's body and it seems like it was crushing it or something. The energy after a couple of seconds the energy completely disappear and the girl all screamed and just fell down.

I ran to find were the boss was even though I don't know where he was but I was still on the hunt for him. I bolted around the school once or twice and then I saw him, that bastard, he dare hurt them. I charged forward at him I slashed him and turned around and said "Oh the little bastard is trying to pose as a Kitsune, I will SHOW YOU"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" – Kageto

The boss guy transformed into his fire phoenix form and transformed into a ball of fire and flew towards me. I just stood there and stood the hit but I didn't feel any pain but the energy cloak slightly dissipated a bit and the energy went around the fireball. The fireball transformed into the phoenix again and let out a horrible screech and transformed back into his human form.

The guy said "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT, DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY THAT HURT YOU SON OF A BITCH" – Cough cough Riser cough cough

I just let a low growl and stare at his.

"FINE I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A PHOENIX "– cough cough riser cough cough"

The guy turned into a ball of fire but unlike the last turn it wasn't a yellowish colour flame but it was two different colours one was a bright white and the other was a dark black. He was a phoenix which has a bright white body and head and as the phoenix's body processes downward the colour turned darker and darker.

The phoenix let out this voice it was like a screech but it was more human like. I heard something along the lines of "THIS IS MY REAL FORM AND YOU FILTHY HUMAN SHOULD BE GRACEFUL THAT I SHOWED YOU THIS FORM, ORGINALLY I WAS GOING TO USE THIS FORM TO KILL THE STUPID MAOU"

_The scene freezes and a writer come out._

"_Allow me to explain a bit about what's happening here. He was half black and the other half was white, the black side is pure dark energy and is basically the purest form of evil. The white half of the phoenix is basically pure holy light and is the Achilles heel of all devils. The holy light is said to be able to purify anything so yeah~."_

I just continued staring at the at the phoenix

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I SHOWED YOU THIS FORM YOU BETTER BE GRACEFUL" – Riser

I just continue staring at him

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU NOT BE AMAZED OF MY AMAZING FORM" – Riser then split into two forms and one of them was dark black and the other was bright white. The dark ball charged at me while the white phoenix split off some of itself and those parts which got split off became spears of light.

I curled up and my energy formed a wall around myself and when the dark energy came in impact with me, the wall sightly dissipated and then the light spear completely destroyed the wall which I had. The black phoenix got reformed and the white phoenix spawned more spears of light and the black phoenix did a second charge.

The dark phoenix smashed into me and the energy wavered and the light spear complete cancelled out my energy entirely. My consciousness slowly returns to the real world and my body fell onto the floor. A second or two later I regain the control of my body and I saw the phoenixes merging back into one entity and then transforming back into a human.

He came up to me and stomped on my head saying "SEE WHAT HA…PPENS WHEN A PUNY HUMAN… TRIES TO STAND UP AGAIN ME "

I felt a surge of energy going through my body and I lifted my arm and grabbed his leg, threw it off my head. The guy lost his balance and fell backwards, I got up and pulled my sword out of its sheathe and channelled my energy into it and a rift spawned in front of me which a wave of flames appeared. The guy slow got back up but before he was completely up my wave of flames hit him, getting him pushed back.

The guy got up after the little push and spawned a fireball in his hand and threw it at me, while it was flying the fireball was travelling through magic circles which made the fireball larger and larger. The fireball hit me and it basically did nothing, I felt as if I was in nice warm shower. I charge forward and slashed at the guy and the guy took the hit and blood went everywhere.

Author stuff:

Before anyone asks me about why riser doesn't use the super phoenix form, it's because he's on low energy. The other stuff like where are Rias and Sona, what happens to Kuroka and Muramasa, what that cloak was and how he was able to gain a burst of energy will be explained next chapter = ).


	8. Aftermatch

_He came up to me and stomped on my head saying "SEE WHAT HA…PPENS WHEN A PUNY HUMAN… TRIES TO STAND UP AGAIN ME "_

_I felt a surge of energy going through my body and I lifted my arm and grabbed his leg, threw it off my head. The guy lost his balance and fell backwards, I got up and pulled my sword out of its sheathe and channelled my energy into it and a rift spawned in front of me which a wave of flames appeared. The guy slow got back up but before he was completely up my wave of flames hit him, getting him pushed back._

_The guy got up after the little push and spawned a fireball in his hand and threw it at me, while it was flying the fireball was travelling through magic circles which made the fireball larger and larger. The fireball hit me and it basically did nothing, I felt as if I was in nice warm shower. I charge forward and slashed at the guy and the guy took the hit and blood went everywhere._

Chapter 8: Aftermatch

**Ancestral memories**

I asked him "Were's Rias and Sona"

"Why should… I tell you. I'm not the only… one in my group… there will be more…" – Riser

"When that happens I WILL KILL THEM TOO" – Kageto

I remembered that Muramasa and Kuroka was still back there, I ran back to find them. I check to see if they were still alive, Kuroka and Muramasa were completely fine I let out a sigh of relief. I picked them up and placed them against the wall so that their blood will stop rushing to their head. I checked their wounds and they were slowly healing, bit by bit at least they will live.

There was this large burst of light coming from the old abandoned building from the back of the school. I rushed over to were the light was coming from to see the Rias and Sona was trapped in a magic circle as some sort of sacrifice or something. Rias and Sona were letting out screams of pain while the humans were doing a chant for the magic circle.

I broke into the building by punching a huge hole in the wall, and then was bunch of people from nowhere appeared and surrounded me and started to throw punch, hack wildly at me. For some reason everything seems to be going in slow motion the people who are trying to attack me was inching forward at a snail's pace. I knocked the swords of the hands of those who have swords while punching or kicking the people who are trying to punch me

The world then turns back to normal and the action which I took previously occurred the people I punched went flying while the people wielding swords, their arms got ripped off its socket. All of the people still there were scrambling for their lives including the people casting the magic circle. The magic circle slowly dissipated and Rias and Sona suffering ending and I walked over to check whether they were okay. Lucky they were fine, all that happened was that the humans/ mages sapped away a large quantity of their energy.

I picked up Rias and Sona (sling over the shoulder) and left to find somewhere, more or less safer, I run into the sick bay of the school where I dropped Rias and Sona onto the beds. I quickly rushed down to where Kuroka and Muramasa were and I also picked them up and rushed them to the sick bay were I placed them on some beds.

I placed a very simple barrier around the girls and then look out of the window were I saw Issei slowly crawling this way over to the school. It seems that Rias and Sona's peerage has awaked and Issei wanted to try and save Rias and Sona. The fleeing mages saw Issei at the front door and all summon fireballs in their hands, pummelled Issei with them but Issei still continued crawling to the school.

The moment I saw that Issei was getting hurt I bolted for the entrance of the school. I arrived moments later Issei was still conscious and the mages got frighten from the sight of me.

Issei manage to croak out "Save Rias please"

"Don't worry she's fine now" – Kageto

Issei fainted after those few words were said, I carried him to the sick bay and place him too on one of the many bed that were there.

"_Hey… kid, what's your name"_

"_Are you serious don't you know my name?"_

"_JUST TELL ME YOU'RE STUPID NAME"_

"_It's Kageto why"_

"_I lord Rolos deem… you the rightful successor of my powers"_

I felt a huge burst of energy filling up my body and my head had thousands of flashbacks of this guy I never knew.

_**Flashback**_

"_WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" – rolos (think of a guy wear a cloak and has similar feature to Kageto but taller and has a scar across his face. He has a staff in his and a handful of short daggers attached to his waist.)_

"_FIGHT" – huge crowd of soldiers_

"_WHY ARE WE DOING THIS" – rolos_

"_TO PROTECT OUR COUNTRY" – crowd of soldier_

"_AND IF WE DON'T WHAT HAPPENS!" – rolos_

"_OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS DIED" – crowd of soldier_

"_SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" – rolos_

"_WIN" – crowd of soldiers_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"What was that?" – Kageto

"_That was my memory" - rolos_

"_Your memory?" - Kageto_

"_When one of our previous lives deem you worthy of his/her power you gain that person's memory along with a small fraction of their powers. Have to go now; the next in line will explain more." – rolos_

_**(Sorry if you guys wanted to learn more about this guy, but don't worry he will come back later, way, way later)**_

"_Hello there my name is Haruka. Rolos is going to be in a coma like state until he heals from the damage he took. " – Haruka (The character Haruka would look something like this, long blue hair tied into a ponytail and is rather busty. Haruka has a sword attached to her waist and a gun like weapon on her thigh)_

"_What how did he receive damage? I don't remember our senses being connected or something like that" – Kageto_

"_You don't think that all of your passed lives were good, right? Inside your this mindscape we constantly have power struggle between good and bad, but usual the good win =)." – Haruka_

"_What mindscape?" – Kageto_

"_Mindscape it is the physical manifestation of your mind. Now the power balance will be moved into onto one side and this is affected by your mood. The moment when you saw Kuroka and Muramasa got hurt and then your mind went into a frenzy. The frenzy allowed more people who have had an evil pass life to emerge, with the balance in your body being evil it made your body go berserk. The cloak was your body not adjusting to the sudden change in balance and the next time a change in chance happens the cloak shouldn't appear." – Haruka_

"_What is that cloak" – Kageto_

"_The cloak is the physical manifestation of your negative emotions and the more negative your emotions get the strong the cloak will get. The cloak disappeared because your body adjusted to the negative emotions inside of you so you were able to regain control." – Haruka_

"_If I go into a frenzy what would happen?" – Kageto_

"_The effect on your body is unknown but inside your mindscape there will be a war happening between good and bad" - Haruka_

"_Is there a way to stop my mind ever going into another frenzy?" – Kageto_

"_The only way which I can think of as of now is to keep your emotions in tack and try not to be outrage about stuff." – Haruka_

"_Are there any other ways?" – Kageto_

"_No, this is the first time that this has ever happened and all we know is that your emotion is what's causing the frenzy." - Haruka_

"_First time, aren't there people before with my power?" – Kageto_

" _Yes but it seems you are a special case, usually the owner of this sacred gear is a descendant of this bloodline and has the power to learn from his predecessor and gain a portion of the predecessor's strong and knowledge if the predecessor acknowledge you as a worthy descendant." – Haruka_

"_So that was what Rolos did" – Kageto_

"_Yes those words which he said deemed you as a worthy descendant and gives you all his knowledge and the most power which he can transfer…" – Haruka_

It seems that I have dozed off in the real world and it is now day time when I actually woke up Muramasa and Kuroka got off from their beds and is now lying next to me on the floor. Muramasa was sleeping on my left arm while Kuroka is sleeping on my right arm and no matter what I try I couldn't get out of the position which they placed me in.

I saw that Rias and Sona woke up and I ask them to help me, they response with "its non of my business" and "I don't wanna rune this" and then they both left. After one or two hours Issei woke up as well and started crying and saying something about "Kageto how dare you" and "Maybe I should ask him how to get a harem" then he said "Kageto I will leave you to enjoy your situation because you saved rias-senpai"

After another hour Muramasa and Kuroka sleeping on me, they finally woke up and Kuroka did a slow stretch (one of them sexy stretches) and Muramasa got up and that was that.

"Sorry" - Muramasa

"Umm don't worry but can you two get off me now?" – Kageto

"Don't you like it nya~?" – Kuroka says and she lies down again and rubs her breast again my body

"It's not that I don't like it, it's because my arm are really sore" – Kageto

"That's a small price to pay for two hot girls sleeping on you?" - Issei

Kuroka lets me out of her grips and I get up finally and Muramasa is just sitting on the side of me waiting for me to get up or something. Rias and Sona and their respective peerage as well, but when Koneko enters the room she held up her fist as if she was prepared to fight someone. She hissed at Kuroka and then Kuroka she "Shirone what's the problem? Nya~"

"Huh Shirone who's that?" – Kageto

"She's right there" – Kuroka says as she points to Koneko

"Yes that was my name then, my name is NOW KONEKO, DON'T CALL ME SHIRONE ANYMORE" – Koneko

"Calm down now Shirone nya~" – Kuroka

"I'm very calm, anyways WHY are you HERE?" – Koneka

"I just here so that, to help Kageto here" – Kuroka

"How do you know her Kageto-san?" – Koneka

"I found her I guess…" – Kageto

"Found her, YOU JUST PICKED UP A HOT BABY" – Issei

"To be honest you and Asia found her, you know that cat which you found… that's her" – Kageto

"WHAT, I MISSED OUT ON A HOT ASS CHICK" – Issei

"Well umm… too bad I guess" – Kageto

"Issei-san…" – Rias

"Huh what, didn't say anything" – Issei

I sneak over to were Sona and Rias was and whispered into their ear "Why does Koneko hate Kuroka?" – Kageto

"Kuroka is Koneko's sister and Kuroka killed their previous master and was considered a stray devil for a while before my brother got her off the hook. " – Rias

"How did your brother get Kuroka off the hook?" – Kageto

"He's one of the 4 maou of hell, don't you know?" – Rias

"Well I know now, if that counts for anything." – Kageto

"FINE" – Koneko says as she runs out of the room.

Sorry about the slow update XD.

I got a writer's block for a bit XD


	9. Heaven

_I sneak over to were Sona and Rias was and whispered into their ear "Why does Koneko hate Kuroka?" – Kageto_

"_Kuroka is Koneko's sister and Kuroka killed their previous master and was considered a stray devil for a while before my brother got her off the hook. " – Rias_

"_How did your brother get Kuroka off the hook?" – Kageto_

"_He's one of the 4 maou of hell, don't you know?" – Rias_

"_Well I know now, if that counts for anything." – Kageto_

"_FINE" – Koneko says as she runs out of the room._

Chapter 9: Heaven

**Ancestral memories **

I turn around to see a Kuroka curled up in a ball and sobbing while saying something. I walked up to her and started to pat her back while saying "don't be sad, tell me what's problem"

"Don't … you see w…hat the problem… is" – Kuroka

"If Koneko doesn't like you right now doesn't meant that she will never like you again" – Kageto

"But… but… it's already been ten… years and she… hasn't forgive… me" – Kuroka

"Just sitting here sobbing about it isn't going to change anything, so come on let's go and find Koneko and make her understand" – Kageto

"I TRIED, SHE DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO Listen" – Kuroka

"Come on let's try again and this time it will get though to her" – Kageto said while trying to pull Kuroka out from a ball form

"NO, she said she never wants to see me ever again" – Kuroka said while resisting Kageto

"I'm sure Koneko doesn't mean it" – Kageto

"Shirone even changed her name, she has cut all ties to me" – Kuroka

"You can't sit here mopping all the time" – Kageto

"YES I CAN" – Kuroka

"Just leave her be" – Masamune

"The school has been postponed for a bit because of the little incident that happened" – Rias

"Little? I'm not sure that can count as a little incident" – Sona

"Then what does it count as? A big incident?" – Rias

"Let's just call it a incident, and end it there" – Kageto

"Kageto-san who is that girl over there" – Sona said as she points to Muramasa

"Umm someone, I met?" – Kageto

"Aha, so how did you 'meet' these two girl?" – Sona

"Normally… you know" – Kageto

"Normally? I don't think that you can meet people who are able to fight at the same level if not higher than us" – Sona

"Umm, ah, mm, I umm, ah, I don't know" – Kageto

"Come on it can't possible not know how you met those two girls" – Sona

"I told you Kuroka I found as a cat… and Muramasa we just met on the road, she dropped her wallet" – Kageto

"Oh what a coincident, you just happen to 'meet' them" - Sona

I picked up Kuroka and carried her bridal style which I called out to Muramasa "RUN"

"Huh why?" – Muramasa

"Just RUN" – Kageto

Muramasa walked out of the room slowly while Rias and Sona just stood there as if they were waiting for something to happen. When I got to the front gate 'ran' though it but instead of exiting the school I just walked back into the school. (he walk in then comes out from the same place. You guys can figure it out) I was now running towards the school and I saw Muramasa slowly walk over to me, I ran at the entrance again and yet again I was sent running in the other direction.

'How do I get out of here? I know that technique, what's it called Shinigami's portal. Let your energy flow into the blade and then sent that energy back into your body, finally slash downward to summon the portal' (because anyone says anything, I know that's not the right description, it's what Kageto think is Shinigami's portal and because he is in a panic he got them confused)

I just that and when I started to reabsorb the energy from the blade my body slowly faded out of existence and by the time I come back to Earth, wait a minute should I even be saying that, this looks like heaven. There are clouds for ground and lots and lots of people with halos above their head, a large group of angel? Running around controlling the people with halos (these are people who recently died).

I walked towards the giant gate were all of the people with halos was moving towards, at the giant gate I saw two angel with a sheet of paper in front of both of them. When I got up to them they asked "name and cause of death please"

"Huh?" – Kageto

"I Said NAME AND CAUSE OF DEATH PLEASE" – Angel

"I'm not dead" – Kageto

"*sigh*, I guess you are one of those." – Angel then turns to another angel "Take him to the court"

"What" – Kageto

A angel said to me "Come with me" and then started to walk into the gate and he led me to this place where there was a group of angels, sitting at computers, the angel were typing away at the computers. The guy took me up to this girl and said that I was one of those.

The girl asked me for my name, I responded with Kageto, Tenzai Kageto.

"Tenzai Kageto" – Angel (female) said aloud while typing on the computer

"So what's the verdict? – Other angel (male)

"He isn't on the list" – Angel (female)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT ON THE LIST, WE HAVE ALL THE PEOPLE ON THE LIST" – Other angel (male)

"I SAID he's not on the list" – Angel (female)

"ARE YOU SURE?" – Other angel (male)

"IM SURE, I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR 20 YEARS, IM 100% SURE" – Angel

"YEAH RIGHT, LET ME HAVE A LOOK" – Other angel said while trying to take over the computer which the other angel (the first one, female…). The female angel tries to push the other (male) angel away from the computer which the female angel was using.

"…" – Other (male) angel

"SEE I TOLD YOU" – Angel (female)

"So what do I do now…" – Other angel (male)

"I don't know, ask one of the seraphims or something, don't look at me" – Angel (female)

"Yeah I do just that, I will go to the Seraphims and report this odd case. Ah you guy, follow me." – Other angel (male)

I followed the angel this time he led me to this castle like structure. It is mostly white but with bits and pieces of gold sprinkled around, there were 2 rows of angels guarding the front door of this place.

As we walked towards the door the angels there stopped us and ask "What is you reason for being here?"

"I have found a irregular in the system and I'm here to report it" – Angel (the one we have been with so far)

"Have you check with the office yet" – random angel

"Yes and this guy didn't show up on the list"- angel (one we have been with)

"Very well let him pass" – Angel X

We went into the building and we ended up in this room where there was two angel one guy (cough cough Michael cough cough) who had long blonde hair and green eye with 12 gold wings coming from his back. The other angel was a girl (cough cough Gabriel cough cough) who had curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

"Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama I have found this irregular, this person doesn't show up on the list" – angel

"I see, we will try and get that worked out as soon as possible but for now… will you( Gabriel) look after him?" – Michael

"Why Michael-sama why would Gabriel-sama need to take care of this person, he doesn't required Gabriel-sama looking after him. I am more than happy to take Gabriel-sama's place and take care of him" – Angel

"There is no need I am fine with looking after him" – Gabriel

"Gabriel-sama but he isn't worth your time, you must have more important things to do" – Angel

"As a matter of fact I'm currently rather free" – Gabriel

"Then that's more of a reason, Gabriel-sama you rarely get breaks and you have been working almost 24/7 here" – Angel

"I'm more than happy to take care of him, helping people is more than enough of a break for me" – Gabriel

"How about this you(the angel which has been complaining all the time) take care of him and Gabriel goes on her break and she will check on you two at will" – Michael

"I'm sure that (interest angel name here, make one up okay) is very busy too and since I'm on break I may as well help out" – Gabriel

"Can't I just go out and explore on my own?" – Kageto

"That is also a way to deal with this problem" – Michael

"No it's completely irresponsible to leave this poor soul alone especially consider his current situation" – Gabriel

"I will be fine, just let me explore on my own, I will be fine" – Kageto

"You hear him, just let him be" – Michael

"If you ever are lost just ring this" – Gabriel says as she hands me a bell that has a talisman for the middle part (the thing with is in the middle which creates the sound when shaken)

"Thank you" – Kageto

A angel came from the window and then that angel showed me the way out of the building. I wondered around to try and figure out where, after a long search I had completely given up. The buildings here are all of the upmost quality and there is nothing which can tell me where I am. The people here are walking around, living peacefully or flying around or something. The whole time which I have been walking around I haven't seen a single person who was in a bad condition or was releasing evil intent (learnt it in training)

"_STOP" – Haruka_

"_Can you tell me where I am please" – Kageto_

"_You're in heaven" – Haruka_

"_Heaven, I don't remember dying" – Kageto_

"_You teleported yourself here" – Haruka_

"_What, that's not possible I don't even know this place" – Kageto_

"_You created a technique; you did the wrong steps I believe. I just finished looking though your memories, I believe you were suppose to send energy into the blade and then releasing it in front of you while picturing your destination" – Haruka_

"_Okay I will try that now" – Kageto_

"_Wa…" – Haruka (Kageto zoned out XD)_

I slowly channel energy into my blade(It was around his waist the whole time, no one noticed XD) and think LONG and HARD about the destination which I wanted to end up at. The space around the blade slowly got warped and then I slashed down creating a giant rift which then turns red and combusts into a ball of flames which formed a giant nine-tailed Kitsune. The giant nine-tailed Kitsune gave off a screeching shout then ran into the air, then Kitsune soon disappeared.

"What?" – Kageto

"_I knew it" – Haruka_

"_Knew what?" – Kageto_

"_The boost in your power level because of your training caused the skill to be completely different and secondly you didn't train your skills in using Masamune but different sword skills, so you didn't know how much energy is need for that skill." – Haruka_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?" – Kageto_

"_I tried you tune out before I was able to say anything about it" – Haruka_

"_I don't remember anything like that when I was with rolos…" – Kageto_

"_Your mindscape was stuffed up and it seems that your mindscape getting stuffed up did a lot more than we originally thought" – Haruka_

"_A LOT MORE THAN YOU THOUGHT…" – Kageto_

"…" – _Haruka_

"_Aw screw it, just tell me anything else that has been affected by me going into a frenzy" – Kageto_

"_Here's the thing, we don't know what is happening… it's the first time that this happened didn't I say that before?" – Haruka_

"_Oh… yeah… you did say something along the lines of that before…" – Kageto_

"_*sigh* and this is why males are so useless, tell them something next minute they forget it and I had hope for one of descendants but it seems that all males are like this" – Haruka_

"_HEY" – Kageto_

"_Regardless you may want to snap out of this trance" – Haruka_

"_Huh, why" - Kageto_

"_Did I forget to mention that time you spend talking to me is reflected in real time…" – Haruka_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" – Kageto_

"_Oops" – Haruka_

"_YOU CALL ME FORGETFUL" – Kageto_

"_Just snap out of this trance for now, you may want to see what's happening in the real world" – Haruka_

I open my eye to see an army of angel flying above me and those two angel from before.

The guy (cough cough Michael cough cough) shouts "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US"

I'm running out of steam (running out of interest) XD


	10. Seriously enough about Kitsunes

"_Did I forget to mention that time you spend talking to me is reflected in real time…" – Haruka_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" – Kageto_

"_Oops" – Haruka_

"_YOU CALL ME FORGETFUL" – Kageto_

"_Just snap out of this trance for now, you may want to see what's happening in the real world" – Haruka_

_I open my eye to see an army of angel flying above me and those two angel from before._

_The guy (cough cough Michael cough cough) shouts "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US"_

Chapter 10: Seriously enough about Kitsunes

**Ancestral memories**

"I didn't mean to do that, it was all just a accident" – Kageto

"An ACCIDENT, YOU CALL SENDING A GIANT BALL OF FLAMES INTO THE SKY A ACCIDENT" – Gabriel

"I didn't know that it was going to do that I promise" – Kageto

"Accident or not you will come with us" – Michael

"Alright" – Kageto

An angel came down from the sky and grabbed my hands and put them in a cuff of sorts. The angel then continued to TRY to take away my sword but before he was able to take it off me I grabbed his hand and stopped him. The angel has a face of complete shock and said "HOW"

"JUST DON'T TOUCH MY SWORD" – Kageto

"Calm… down… umm… don't hurt me" – Angel

"Don't touch the sword" – Kageto

"Okay I won't touch the sword so please don't hurt me" – Angel

"I won't hurt you don't worry" – Kageto

"Umm… please follow me" - Angel

I followed the angel towards the building (the one from before, you know the one with Michael and Gabriel). I was led to the same room where I was giving a seat and I waited for someone to come up to me to explain what has happened. After quite a long time Michael and Gabriel finally walked into the room and this little conversation started.

"I have decided that you will be put under Gabriel's care" – Michael

"I just need one more shot at my spell and I will be off" – Kageto

"NO, you already caused enough damage from your last try and you will not be attempting it again until we deem you fit to do it" – Michael

"Michael-sama, don't tell me you are teaching this, this, thing" – Angel said with disgust

"I have already made my desiccation and here are the reasons, A if we just throw him of he will attempt some type of technique and that technique will cause massive damage to the human plane and B if we let him 'try' this technique again it might backfire and this time it will do much more then give a nice show. With these options out of the way we are left with training him so that he can use the technique to get back to the place he was from" – Michael

"Michael-sama why don't we just lock him up?" – Angel

"Did you not see what happened when someone tried to place the holy restraints on him? It barely fazed him and he was easily able to break out of it" – Angel

"As I was saying Gabriel shall be in charge of your training and should you need anything else do speak with me, you can normally find me here doing… paperwork… sigh" – Michael

"Okay then I will be off" – Kageto said as he bolted off in the general direction of the exit

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DITCH ME ALREADY?" – Gabriel

"I didn't mean it like that…" – Kageto

"Then how did you mean it?" – Gabriel

"Let's umm… start fresh… yeah… let's forget about that… please?" – Kageto

"*sigh* I will forgive you this time BUT if this happens again, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES" – Gabriel

"My name is Kageto, Tenzai Kageto" – Kageto

"Mine is Gabriel" – Gabriel says while beaming a smile

"So where do I train…" – Kageto

"Follow me" – Gabriel

Gabriel led me to this place where there was nothing at all other then the clouds which I was walking on.

"Why can't I just use my technique and go back home?" – Kageto

"Did Michael already explain that to you?" – Gabriel

"I kind of zoned out…" – Kageto

"It's because you will cause too much damage" – Gabriel

"Can't you send me back?" – Kageto

"I'm sorry but, I don't know how to break this to you, your dead and as you can see you have a halo… a halo… a halo… YOU DON'T HAVE A HALO" – Gabriel

"Huh, does that matter?" – Kageto

"Having a halo symbolises that you are dead but you don't have one" – Gabriel

"I'm not dead I just failed one of techniques and I ended up here… is that so strange?" – Kageto

"WHAT FACTION ARE YOU FROM" – Gabriel

"Faction what is that?" – Kageto

"What group…? FALLEN ANGELS? DEVILS?" – Gabriel

"I think I'm in none" – Kageto

"Are you are stray devil?" – Gabriel

"I'm not a devil at least I think so" – Kageto

"What could you possibly be a yokai, a god, a merchant WHAT?" – Gabriel

"I believe I am a Kitsune, yeah half Kitsune and half human, if I'm not incorrect" – Kageto

"_WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?" – Haruka_

"_Huh why" – Kageto_

"A…A…A Kitsune, no… no…no you have to be lying" – Gabriel

"_Kitsune are consider strong even in my era and more when I got more your memories they are also extremely rare in this era" – Haruka_

"_I already told her, so too late? " – Kageto_

"_Sigh, no point in hiding anything else from her now, you may as well pull out your tails. Pull out your tails not only will help convince her but it will also conserve energy which you usual use to conseal it" – Haruka_

"_Oh yeah I forgot about my tails" – Kageto_

"_Ju..s…t T…e…lllll" -Haruka_

Gabriel was still there going on about how it's impossible that I'm a Kitsune and was violently shaking me

"Stop shaking me" – Kageto

"Sorry, I thought you were 'dead' (let's just say there is a place after heaven, maybe I will go into details later) "– Gabriel says as she lets go of me

"You were saying that you didn't believe me that I was a Kitsune right" – Kageto said as he revealed the tails that he normally hide

"…." – Gabriel mouth was wide open (you that thing in anime when people don't believe it and then that person's mouth drop to the ground)

"I think I just broke her" – Kageto said as he waved his hand in front of Gabriel

"…." – Gabriel

"Hello, is anyone in there?" – Kageto

"Come with me, conceal your tails too" – Gabriel

Gabriel grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards someplace.

"Huh, where are we going?" – Kageto

"To Michael, we have to report to Michael that you are alive and you are a Kitsune" – Gabriel

"Is it really that important, can't you just let me you my technique and get out of here?" – Kageto

"NO, didn't you see the damage which you have caused already?" – Gabriel

"I don't think I caused any damage, I remember the ball of fires going upwards. I doubt that there was anyone up there, was there?" – Kageto

"No, there wasn't but what if there was and what if this time it hits someone. I'm not going to let you try that technique again" – Gabriel

By the time this little conversation had ended we had gotten to the place where Michael worked and we were quickly let in. I guess it's because I have Gabriel with me this time and I'm not just some random guy who happens to be here.

"Michael, have a problem…" – Gabriel

"What's the problem" – Michael

"… I think he's still alive…" – Gabriel

"That's a… nice joke?" – Michael

"I'm not joking, you know I would never joke, this is seriously Michael" – Gabriel

"It's not possible that we haav…" – Michael says as he looks up from his desk and then glances over to the area above my head

"See, Michael I told you, now the real problem is how do we deal with him" – Gabriel

"You know I'm right here, right?" – Kageto

"I have no idea" – Michael

"You have to think of something, anything" – Gabriel

"You're complete ignoring me, fine." – Kageto

"Gabriel please just take care of him for now just until I figure something out" – Michael

"Michael, I can't possible just take him around someone is bound to notice that he doesn't have a halo above his head" – Gabriel

"Hmm, take him to one of the private training fields and then he will stay in that area." – Michael

"Someone has to bring food to him and we don't really have any of that here" – Gabriel

"I will send someone down to get it" – Michael

"HEY, you just said you will send someone down. Why won't you sent me down?" – Kageto

"I can't when I say send when I mean open a gap in the clouds and allowing them to go though, I don't believe you can fly, can you?" – Michael

"I don't know but can I try?" – Kageto

"NO" – Gabriel

"Is that all?" – Michael

"… He is also a … Kitsune" – Gabriel

"Okay you have to be joking now" – Michael says as he looks at Gabriel then he says "Please don't tell me that he really is one, now"

"…." – Gabriel as she nodding

"Huh why is it so strange that I'm a Kitsune, I know I'm rare but it's not that big of a importance is it?" – Kageto

"*sigh* A Kitsune, what do I do now?" – Michael says as he leans back on his chair

"Let me try me technique again and I will succeed this time" – Kageto

"That might not be a bad choice" – Michael

"You can't possibly be think about that can you Michael, don't forgot how much panicked it caused last team. This time, who know what might happen, it might even hit something." – Gabriel

"What choice do we have, he's a Kitsune that means he is bound to have someone come after him sooner or later." – Michael

"I don't think that anyone is going to come here at least I think" – Kageto

"Huh, the yokai group doesn't know of heaven?" – Michael

"I'm just a normal old person, who…." – Kageto

"_DON'T SAY THAT YOU HAVE A VOICE IN YOUR HEAD, WHICH TURN TO INTO A KITSUNE. JUST SAY THAT YOU SUDDEN TURNED INTO ONE" – Haruka_

"Were was I again, oh yeah I'm just a normal person who got turned into a Kitsune somehow" –Kageto

"Don't you know what caused you turn into a Kitsune?" – Michael

"Nope, no idea" – Kageto

"_This changes everything" – Michael – it's his thoughts_

"Tenzai-san are you sure that no one is going to crash though heaven and destroy everything, just so they can find you?" – Gabriel

"I'm pretty sure, considering the fact that my friends probably don't even know where I am" – Kageto

"Well, Kageto-san I think we can get you off heaven by the end of the week" – Michael

"Okay, but what do I do that time that I'm stuck here?" – Kageto

"Just so you know, I will have someone track you so you don't try that technique" – Michael

"Okay, but that doesn't answer the question of what I'm supposed to do during the week" – Kageto

"You can go sightseeing" – Michael

"I already check around the area and I found nothing interesting, can I just go and train or something?" – Kageto

"Gabriel can you watch over him and make sure he doesn't try and use strong moves or that technique" – Michael

"I will be more than happy to look after him" – Gabriel

Gabriel and me left the building and walked back to the area where I was previously at.

"Alright in this area you can basically go wild but if I see you use anything that might cause any damage I will stop you" – Gabriel

"How about… If you teach me?" – Kageto

"I don't think, I'm allowed" – Gabriel

"Oh that's a shame" – Kageto

"_Umm anything that you want to teach me?" – Kageto_

"_Okay try this technique" – Haruka says as she sends me a imagine of what she wants me to do_

"_What, I can't do that I said that I would do anything that will cause damage" – Kageto_

"_you didn't all that was said was that if you are going to 'try' something dangerous, she will stop you" – Haruka_

"_But…" – Kageto_

"_No buts just get to it" – Haruka_

I slowly gather a long quantity of energy in my body and as the energy gathered in my body I allowed it to flow and enter my energy. The energy melded with my energy then I pulled the energy out of body and into a rather large ball of white energy. It was at this point that Gabriel TRIED to stop me but it was too late. I prepared the energy and released it upwards, the ball of energy slowly rises upwards and at the same time it was growing in size. When the energy reached the highest point that it can it had a 10m diameter and it was at this point it exploded

Sorry about the slow updating

I doubt I will updating frequently now a days, I'm getting so lazy XD


End file.
